primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Cretaceous forest
The Cretaceous forest was an ancient pine forest in the Cretaceous period with some mountains nearby and a river running through it. At least three Anomalies opened up in the forest over the course of a year. History Episode 3.10 Helen Cutter opened an Anomaly to the Cretaceous forest with her Anomaly Opening Device, and travelled through into the forest from the Future before closing the Anomaly behind her. Danny Quinn, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland later reopened the Anomaly with another Opening Device and escaped through into the forest before closing the Anomaly behind them. In the forest, the trio were chased up a tree by three Raptors, which Danny later knocked out with a stun grenade. Danny then went after Helen while Abby stayed with an unconscious Connor. Helen opened another Anomaly near a Pteranodon nest in the forest, and travelled through to the Great Rift Valley in the Pliocene (though not before a Pteranodon attacked her for entering its nest, and made Helen drop and lose her Anomaly Opening Device). Danny followed Helen through the Anomaly, and Danny was in turn followed through by a Raptor. As night began to fall in the forest, Connor and Abby took refuge up in another tree and the Pliocene Anomaly closed. Episode 4.1 One year later, Connor and Abby were still marooned in the Cretaceous because their Anomaly Opening Device died. They set up a makeshift home in the Cretaceous forest and lived on fish, roots and bulbs. Later on, a Spinosaurus migrated to the forest and set up a territory, it spotted Connor who was fishing in the river and chased him back to his makeshift home and attacked it but ultimately gave up and left. While moving to another part of the forest, Connor found Helen Cutter's Anomaly Opening Device in a Raptor's nest and used it open an Anomaly to the Present. Despite being hindered by the Spinosaurus before it became distracted fighting with a Raptor, Connor and Abby escaped through the Anomaly back to the present day, where the Anomaly Research Centre team locked the Anomaly shortly after. From the present, Connor accidentally unlocked the Anomaly with the Anomaly Opening Device, and the Spinosaurus travelled through into present day Liverpool. It was ultimately sent through another Anomaly to an unknown time period. Inhabitants *Spinosaurus *Raptor *Pteranodon *Unidentified Fish *Unidentified Theropods *Unidentified Pterosaurs *''Sanmiguelia lewisii'' *Connor Temple (temporarily) *Abby Maitland (temporarily) Trivia *The fish that Connor caught in Episode 4.1 looked almost exactly like the small placoderm that Nigel Marvin found in the Devonian on Chased By Sea Monsters. However, placoderms went extinct long before the Cretaceous. *Some fans have theorised that the Cretaceous forest was located in western Europe about 75 million years ago, which would explain the abundance of Raptors and large Pterosaurs in the area. However the Spinosaurus would indicate that it was located in Africa, 112 - 97 MYA. Category:Places Category:Anomaly Sites Category:Places in Cretaceous Forest Category:Forests Category:Prehistoric locations Category:Cretaceous places